


The Great Outdoors

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles convinces Danny to go camping and forgets to bring his brain to mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transfixeddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/gifts).



> For the prompt "the great outdoors."

  


"Would you relax, Danny. Pretty sure that was just a bear-- maybe a wendigo. No biggie. 

Hey, where'd you put the marshmallows?"  


also on  @ http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/86117645675


End file.
